


Drink Me

by notmyyacht



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Episode: s03e07 Red Queen, Gun Kink, I Don't Even Know, Implied Past Relationships, Kinda, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oswald blows a gun, PWP without Porn, gun jobs, i really don't know what else to call it, past gun blowing if we're getting specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: This wasn't Oswald's first rodeo. Not that Jervis knew that when he stuck the gun in his face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for Sam (braywashed on tumblr). Thank you for inspiring me and getting me into this ship XD

Oswald hadn’t felt like this in a while. He hated this and yet it felt like coming home. It was something he’d known all his life and he thought he had put it behind him. Or maybe, just maybe he needed to feel it again. Just one last time.

It was that feeling of being powerless and submissive. So familiar.

The gun in his mouth was familiar too. Not this gun in particular, but he would be lying if he said he hadn’t done this before.

Why Jervis Tetch had stopped him last-minute from drinking his wine, he still wasn’t sure. He was sure that there was something in the wine, judging from the strange behavior the other guests were showing after they had drunk.

Tetch had giggled in a manic glee, almost as if he got a rush from seeing his plan succeed. That’s all Oswald could guess as Tetch had dragged him into an empty room and locked it behind them.

Oswald had few choices at that point. He could try to run and either be shot or be killed by whatever horribleness was happening on the other side of the door. He could stay and be shot; or he could do whatever Tetch told him to do and get out of this alive.

Oswald wanted to live. He wanted to see Ed again.

He didn’t hesitate when Tetch told him to get down on his knees.

“Why didn’t you make me drink?” Oswald demanded.

“My sister was in each cup to morph this city into something greater, but I have other plans for your underworld, Mr. Mayor.” Tetch took a step closer, his gun still pointed at Oswald’s face.

Oswald wanted to snarl and demand what he meant, but he stopped short at the feel of the cool barrel of the gun bump against his nose.

“If you want to see the future of my plans unfold, show me how devoted you can be without a mental hold. Upon your mind I can make you my puppet, but I’d prefer if you just…” Tetch stopped there and a smile crept across his face.

Oswald felt blood rush to his face as the gun gently caressed his cheek. He supposed it could be worse. Tetch could be making him do something else. He had to take points away for Tetch’s lack of originality.

He closed his eyes and gave that first lick against the end of the barrel. Always the worst part, he remembered. When Maroni had him do this, he had just fired off a round before sticking the damn thing in Oswald’s mouth. The taste had stayed with him for days.

Tetch gave a satisfied smirk and watched with hungry eyes.

Oswald ran his tongue up the barrel, then back down. His tongue circled the tip and he made a soft moan. He opened his eyes then. He stared Tetch down as he took the end of the barrel into his mouth. Tetch’s eyebrows rose.

If this was a test, Oswald knew he was already passing it with flying colors. He glanced at the tent in Tetch’s trousers and held back a smirk.

He sank his head forward, taking most of the barrel into his mouth until it bumped against the back of his throat. He thanked his lucky stars he’d learnt a long time ago he didn’t have much of a gag reflex. No need to pause or stop or beg for a break. He pulled back slightly, but kept the end of the barrel in his mouth and sucked, hollowing his cheeks and looking up at Tetch.

Tetch, who had been surprisingly silent through most of this, frowned. This had been a ploy to humiliate Penguin, but Oswald seemed to be _enjoying_ it? At least, it seemed he was. If Tetch opened up his pants right there, he was sure Oswald would simply come closer and take care of him. Should he? Oh, it was so tempting. Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, already on his knees with his face flushed and a glint in his eye that made Tetch want to…

Tetch pulled the gun away.

This hadn’t been the plan. Taking Oswald out of the dining room hadn’t been the plan either. Maybe he could be of some use outside of his position in the city. Maybe maybe maybe-

“GCPD!” boomed the unmistakable Captain Barnes from the other room.

Oswald gasped and attempted to get to his feet.

“Help! I’m in here! Tetch is-!”

Tetch moved to grab Oswald at the same time the door came crashing open. Oswald couldn’t get a good look at the chaos likely ensuing in the dining room, but he did see Barnes coming straight at them.

Oswald landed on his back and looked over to where Tetch had been standing a moment before. Barnes was on top of him, shouting at him to shut up. Oswald hadn’t caught what Tetch had said to make Barnes shout in his face, but whatever it was, it had Tetch laughing.


End file.
